


remember the beat of my heart

by makemelovely



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: You remember years later how you're fingers came to rest on her cheek, and you couldn't help but stare at her shiny lip gloss. You will remember how she shivered and said your name, low in her throat. "Serena," she said it like a prayer, and the world shuddered to a stop.





	

You remember years later how your fingers came to rest on her cheek, and you couldn't help but stare at her shiny lip gloss. You will remember how she said your name, low in her throat. "Serena," she said it like a prayer, and the world shuddered to a stop.

/\

You met Blair when you were seven. You recall faintly that your golden hair had been messy as it always was back then. You had been wearing a little white skirt and a light pink shirt that your Mom had picked out. Your outfit spoke Prim and Proper in soft, hushed tones while your personality screamed Wild Child in a loud, piercing shriek.

You had sat next to Blair because she looked very pretty. Her hair was curled delicately around her shoulders, and it was held back from her face in a red headband. She was wearing a white dress, white tights, black flats, and a red jacket. Her smile was plastic and you had wondered if her real smile was as pretty as her. Her skin was pale but it flushed a lovely pink when you grasped her hand firmly and shook enthusiastically.

"I'm Serena." You had smiled at her, with everything you had possessed in your little seven year old body.

"My name is Blair." She nodded at you, a soft iciness that told you she had guards but you could knock them down.

"You're going to be my best friend." You stated instead of asking.

Blair had looked you over, her eyes taking in everything about you. "Perhaps." She smirked, a little curl of her lips that had your heart beating a little quicker in your chest.

"Come to my house after school." You demanded, cocking your head to the side, blonde hair sliding across your face.

"We'll see." Was all she said in reply.

She came to your house after school.

/\

You had your first kiss with her in Fifth Grade.

"We should practice." It had been all your idea. You needed to push Blair because she didn't let the fun in. She was all calculating and manipulative at all times. She was the opposite of you. You were all fun and no play while she was all play and no fun. Maybe that's why you love her. Because she provides the contrast you need.

"Practice what?" She had asked, her eyes glued to the glossy magazine she was lazily flickering through.

"Kissing."

Her head snapped up, a bright burst of laughter that sounded too sharp flung itself from her lips. "Sorry, S." Her voice was teasing and cruel. "I don't swing that way. I'm sure you understand."

You pushed the hurt that flickered in your bones to the side. You could deal with that later. "So not what I meant, Blair." You rolled your eyes and leaned in, smiling at her. A little crooked, letting the smile tilt itself as if it had a mind of its own. "We should practice so that when boys want to kiss us we know what to do." You explained, sliding suddenly sweaty palms down your thighs.

Her eyes flashed indignantly. "I don't want to kiss boys, I only want to kiss Nate." She declared, tossing her wavy hair over her shoulder.

You mentally groaned at Blair's obsession with one Nate Archibald. He was boring, what with the 'No, Serena, I don't want to hold Blair's hand' and just not right for Blair. She deserved peonies, and midnight kisses, and Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"It'll be fine, B. It's just practice." You argued, feeling a soft flicker of annoyance rising up.

"All right." Blair consented in an airy tone.

You beamed, and leaned in, and you kissed her. Your mouth pushed insistently at hers, your glossed lips sliding smoothly over her chap sticked ones. You swept your tongue over her bottom lip, and she opened in surprise. She tasted like chocolate, and Twizzlers, and cherry coke.

She tasted like magic.

You pulled away breathlessly, flushed and breathing heavily. Her eyes were shut, closed firmly.

"That wasn't bad." She muttered to herself, before flashing you an unsure smile. "As far as first kisses go, I didn't want to throw up."

A surprised burst of laughter bubbled up from your throat, and you collapsed against her in a fit of giggles. She leaned into you, her chuckles making your heart race in an odd feeling you didn't really want to name but you had a feeling it was spelled L-O-V-E.

/\

You were fourteen when you found her splayed across your bed, her legs leaning against the wall as she held a book away from her face. She looked up at it from her position on the bed. She was lying on her back, her hair spread against the silky comforter as she read a book. To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee.

"You're actually reading that, B?" You couldn't help but ask. You were in the same English class but you hadn't even bothered to read the back of the book.

"Of course I am." She answered, her eyes moving over the words quickly.

You liked the way she read, like she was enamored with the words and needed them to live. It made your heart flutter and your stomach twist in a pleasant way.

"Well, then, you don't mind if I copy off you for the test, do you?" You threw yourself down on the bed beside her, laying on your stomach as you looked over at her.

Blair raised an eyebrow at you, unimpressed. "I'll help you study but I can't risk cheating, S."

"Yeah, yeah." You grumbled good naturedly. You had known the answer before you asked the question.

Blair flipped a page and resumed reading for a minute or two before she flipped it closed. "Finished!" She announced with a smile. She rolled over into you, and she was so close to you. You could count her eyelashes and their were stars in her eyes and poetry painted on her lips.

You kissed her, quickly and firmly. She tasted like coffee, and donuts, and chocolate. You wondered how nobody have ever really loved Blair Waldorf. She was so easy to love in the best and worst possible ways.


End file.
